Satern 2: Even The Good Ones Sin
by Secondhandmasters
Summary: RATED M FOR M/M YAOI! Satan has a point to prove, that even the good ones sin.


Even The Good Ones Sin

Intern 2 had been sitting on his desk all day, Scene was yammering on about things Melvin didn't really care about but he nodded every now and then to make himself look like he was paying attention. The phone rang and Intern 2 didn't pick up at first, after a few clicks on the keyboard he finally shushed Scene and picked up the phone. "Hello, MyMusic, how can we help you?"

There was silence on the line so Melvin shrugged and hang up. "Scene?" Metal called. "We're waiting for you to start the show" Scene cheered as she jumped out of her seat and followed Metal to the room in which they filmed their show.

Intern 2 was glad the room was silent, just the way he liked… Until the phone rang again. The Intern sighed and picked it up. "Hello?" Again there was nothing but dead silence on the other side and before he hung up for the second time he heard a whisper so he placed the phone back on his ear. "Is anyone there?" He listened carefully, maybe too careful because to him the whispers seemed to get louder, he didn't understand what they said though, it was like a million soul talking at once. Suddenly a high pitched scream hit his ear drums and he threw the handset away and blocked his ears.

"Intern 2!" A voice alerted him and he looked up to see his boss. "What are you doing?"

Finding the situation hard to explain to Indie the Intern shrugged. "I… Um… I think someone just prank called the company and um…. They screamed in my ear really loud so… I'm sorry" He decided to shut himself up when he saw the un-amused look on Indie's face and he stood up and picked up the fallen phone putting it back on the desk. Indie rolled his eyes and left, and just as he disappeared the phone rang again. Melvin picked it up and nervously said "H-Hello?"

"Lucifer" He heard the voice speaking on the other side and he quickly hung up. He hated Satan's tricks sometimes. The intern proceeded with his work and till he heard the same whisper repeating. "Lucifer is here"

The sound seemed to be coming from all around him

Lucifer…

He blocked his ears to try and block the sounds but they became louder

Lucifer…

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to occupy his mind with random thoughts to block the voices but to no avail… He still heard it

Lucifer…

"SATAN STOP!" He yelled, frustration making his face red, he thought that the whispers had finally died down, he opened his eyes slowly and placed his shaken fingers on the keyboard and gulped before going back to work, not seconds later he heard the whisper again but this time it was different.

It felt just as if someone was there, whispering in his ear, he could feel the hot breath against his ear and they said…

Lucifer is here…

Melvin quickly looked to the side but was horrified to find that no one was there. "Satan stop, this isn't funny anymore. I know you're there"

"Shut up Intern 2!" The Intern looked towards the sound to see his boss with his head out of the door of his office with a look of displeasure on his face.

Melvin faced away from Indie and looked back to his computer. "Are you trying to get me fired?!" He whispered but it seemed as if he was talking to himself since no one was there to answer him and the whispers had stopped. He sighed and shook his head; he was now going to start ignoring the devil and his little tricks.

Again it was quiet for a while, Intern 2 went on with his job till suddenly he felt as if his body was paralyzed, he tried pushing the buttons on the keyboard but his body wouldn't obey him, he was stuck, his brain and his body had stopped obeying his orders. What terrified him more was that he felt someone behind him. "You know…" The voice said, Melvin could now see the face of the person from the corner of his eyes, and it was the same person annoying him ever since he started work today. "I'm a bit upset that you yelled at my demons, my little… obedient demons" Satan rested his chin on Melvin's shoulder. "I'm feeling… angry today, not just angry… frustrated, furious. Can you guess why?"

Melvin tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't open, his voice died in his throat, the only thing he could move was his eyes. He watched as Satan kicked Scene's chair away. "There is only one person who could make me mad! ONE! And that's God… And I decided… I'd punish one of his perfect little mortals. You know who I chose?" The Intern's body started shaking; his eyes caught sight of Satan's pitchfork. "Stand up and follow me" Melvin's body obeyed the Devil's command, he found himself following Satan even though he tried not to. He opened the door to the bathroom and shut it behind them, with a swing of his pitchfork the door was sealed shut.

"Melvin… I'm not going to hurt you, I'll do the complete opposite, I'll give you pleasure, the kind of pleasure that would make god's throne shake with his anger." Satan smirked before snapping his fingers.

The Intern felt like he had control over his body again. "What are you talking about Satan? What's going on?"

Satan placed a finger on Melvin's lips to hush him. "He should know by now that I could burn this whole world down" Silence took over the two for a while before Satan spoke again. "Take off your clothes"

Melvin's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Take off your clothes" Satan repeated.

"No!" Intern 2 shook his head and walked to the door only to find it locked, he twisted the lock but the door still didn't budge. "Get me out of here! Indie will fire me if he calls and doesn't find me at my desk"

Satan rolled his eyes. "I guess I have to do it the normal mortal way" He put his Pitchfork aside and slammed the intern against the wall, without warning the devil attacked Melvin's mouth with his tongue, the taste was so sinfully perfect it left Melvin stunned, he squirmed and struggled but he was fighting a battle he couldn't win. "Good boy, just give in" He whispered against Melvin's lips before kissing his neck, the Intern was so distracted by the devil's actions that he didn't feel Satan's hands slowly discarding him of his clothing. "I'll show you… pleasure that heaven itself can't reward you"

Satan used his tail to caress the now exposed skin of the other male. Melvin's brain was yelling at him, why was he letting Satan have his way with him? Maybe he was just use to be ordered around and enslaved now. Satan's tail returned to his side and Melvin shivered when he and the devil made eye contact. Satan smiled his tail now working on removing his own clothes. "Satan… Why? Why me?"

Satan shrugged. "Because if god and I ever agreed on anything it's that we both like you, me more than him of course. You see, to god you're like one of his angels. To me… I desire you like any mortal would desire the love of his life"

Melvin closed his eyes; it was awkward for him to be in this position, trapped in the cage of the devil while they were both naked now. His face started to get as red as a tomato. "Y-You know, um… Humans usually go out on dates before they participate in sexual intercourse"

"Humans, but not Demons and Devils" Satan lifted the smaller man up against the wall and Melvin kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to see the sight of himself right now. He wasn't fighting, he wasn't trying to get Satan off of him… he was simply letting it happen and he was ashamed of that. His eyes shot open when he felt the pain shoot threw his body and he knew exactly why, he wrapped his legs around the devil and bit on his finger to keep himself from screaming, his eyes watered from the pain and it took everything to keep the tears from escaping… he didn't want to cry for the Devil "Hey, hey. Look at me" He heard Satan say and he obeyed. "It's okay, I promise by the end of this you'll be begging for more" He smirked and pushed into the Intern slowly. He reached for Melvin's hand with his tail and pulled it away from his mouth. "Scream express your pain and pleasure" and without a warning Satan thrusted into Melvin making the Intern scream in pain from the feeling of having his inside invaded.

"Pull out!" He started to struggle again and he tried to push away from Lucifer, but the devil did nothing but pull Melvin closer as he continued to thrust in and out.

"Just relax" He whispered in Melvin's ear and to the Intern's surprise… Satan actually sounded caring! And that made him give in again, he forced himself to relax and threw his head back, giving Satan more space to lick and bite on the flesh, the pain was slowly changing into pleasure, small moans began to escape Intern 2's lips, he was scared of being too loud and having someone hear them, he was lucky enough after his scream no one came banging on the door. Melvin's brain shut down, he began to pant as his moans uncontrollably became louder and louder.

"Oh god!" He yelled and it made Satan laugh.

"There is no god here… just me"

Melvin was starting to feel dizzy from the pleasure, he didn't care who would hear them now, he moaned loudly with each thrust, and every time Satan only demanded for him to scream louder, he teased each and every sensitive spot on the Intern's body making him beg and cry in pure ecstasy. "I want them to hear you, I want god to know his perfect little angel is mine! You're mine Melvin!"

Melvin wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Satan, his nails scratching the Devil's back as the sounds of pleasure escaped his lips, his back pounding against the wall with each thrust. Satan licked the side of Melvin's neck before sinking his teeth into the flesh to mark his new lover. "Satan! Holy fu-" Melvin was able to stop himself from cursing.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Melvin nodded. "I want to hear you say it… no… I want to hear you SCREAM the words, let everyone in this company, let everyone in the skies above know how I make you feel!"

The Intern was having a really hard time comprehending what was going on, he was against the wall being fucked by the devil himself and he was enjoying it! Satan was touching all the right places and it made tears of pleasure escape Melvin's eyes, he was ashamed for moaning and begging like some whore but he couldn't help it, he was sure his voice would disappear for a few days after this, he couldn't stop himself from constantly screaming and moaning. He began to match Satan's movement and push against the man to meet each and every thrust, and Satan wasn't taking it easy on him, the smirk that never faded from his face made it obvious that he was enjoying his victory.

"Good! God DAMN IT! It feels so good!"

Satan smiled, satisfied with how obedient Intern 2 was, his eyes made contact with the other male's half closed ones and he could clearly see the defeat in them, this moment was so sinful, Melvin was an innocent soul but right now innocence became a sin, it was making Satan more lustful by the second. He started moving faster and harder causing Melvin to lose his mind, for the first time he heard the Intern curse, Satan's name was on his tongue time and time again but he screamed it on the top of his lungs when he came, tightening around the devil and Satan loved the feeling. With a final thrust Lucifer emptied his seed inside of the Intern making him moan loudly before he pulled out but kept holding the shaking intern close. "How did you enjoy having sex with the devil?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up" Melvin breathed out, he felt so exhausted.

"How about round two then?" Lucifer smirked and before Melvin could reply he heard loud knocking on the door. "Hmmm… Maybe later then"

"INTERN 2!" He gulped as he heard Indie's voice. "What are you doing in there?!"

"Are you okay Intern 2?" Scene sounded concerned, were they all behind the locked door now?

Intern 2 looked at Satan, terrified. "What? You haven't noticed they were there calling you for a long time now? Oh wait… I forgot, you were too busy screaming for me"

"I'm so fired!"

Satan chuckled before he leaned down to capture Melvin's lips in a quick kiss. "Just get dressed and get out there. I'll go with you and if things take a bad turn, I always have a plan B" Melvin nodded.

The two got cleaned up and dressed before Satan snapped his fingers and the door was now unlocked. Melvin walked out and he saw the whole crew waiting for him outside. "Um…."

"Hi everyone" Satan came up from behind Melvin. "Nice day isn't it?"

"What were you two doing?" Indie asked.

"Nothing special," He shrugged. "Don't worry; you can all go back to work now"

"That bite mark on Intern 2's neck says otherwise" Indie crossed his arms over his chest. "I think we know what happened"

Intern 2 looked down feeling completely embarrassed as he covered the bite mark with his hand. "I-I can explain"

"Listen, you might be the boss of them," Satan pointed at Indie with his pitchfork. "But I can throw you in the depth of hell, so if you think of firing him you better think again" Lucifer snapped his fingers and for a moment everyone stood still.

"What just happened?" Idol asked.

"Why are we all standing here?" Metal looked around before scratching the back of his head.

Satan laughed before whispering in Melvin's ear. "Erasing their memories was the easy thing to do; I just wanted to scare them before doing so" He cleared his throat before waving his hand. "You guys have a show to do right? Carry on" The devil looked back at Melvin and winked. "See ya later" And with that the devil disappeared as the crew all went back to their work. Melvin sighed in relief as he headed back to his desk accompanied by Scene who once again started babbling about random subject that Melvin had zero idea to what they were.

Satan returned to hell, it was a lonely place and it made him thankful that he could go to earth anytime he wanted. He smiled to himself as he felt hell shake with God's fury, oh yeah… he had won this round, with the right cards to play you could easily lead an angel to disobey god, no one is perfect, even the good ones sin.

END


End file.
